


Domestic Victuri

by moon_seeker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, It just kinda happened, M/M, This Is STUPID, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, idk what i am doing, morning at the onsen, rushed oops, victor is needy when hes hungry, viktuuri, weird twist on pocky game idk, yuri is accidental eros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_seeker/pseuds/moon_seeker
Summary: Mornings at the onsen can be busy but Victor just wants breakfast.This can go literally anywhere in the timeline after ep 5 but probs works best between 9 and 10.Just them being fluffy and adorable





	

He looked around the dining room, shaded in midmorning light. He leaned heavily against the door frame to support his dreary body and yawned.

As his senses started to shake free of their sleepy daze, he noticed the noise of the bustling business that had become the Yu-topia lounge. Their was also the sound of Makkachin yapping away happily at the commotion outside as people came and went.

Making his way slowly around the room, he still slightly used the wall to stabilise himself. Peering into the kitchen as his eyes clear, he looks for someone who might spare a moment to feed him.

It’s become comfortable and happy living with the Katsuki family, they’re such welcoming and friendly people and he’s adored yuri’s mother from the moment he met her.

Since he came to stay and since Yuri had started competing again, there had been many more people arriving in the mornings especially on weekends, who are looking for a place to eat before they go up to the rink to skate.

He sees all of the family pass in and out of the kitchen again and again serving their costumers but his eyes always come to rest on Yuri.

He loved seeing Yuri like this. 

He loved Yuri on the ice too, the one that's so alluring in the way he skates and moves his body. The one that has so much passion for what he’s doing, a passion, Victor would be most surely lying were he to deny, that he wished to see in other circumstances.

But in a domestic setting Yuri was beautiful. 

Just going about his work with the people he loved, seamlessly melding into the cycle of chores. Seeing how much care he put into what he was doing, smiling and calm, and content to exist in a peaceful setting.

This was something Victor hoped would one day be his, Yuri just happily doing what he chose but always in Victors proximity. His presence shrouding Victor in a warmth like sunlight.

He would never _take Yuri away_ from the Katsuki family, but they had managed without him all the time he'd been training in America with Celestino, and Yuri was becoming more comfortable around him everyday. Though it was clear they were still a ways off sharing this kind of life.

But he would continue to see life through the lens of his daydreams with the hope of making them true one day.

 

For now breakfast.

And feeling slightly needy (and perhaps a little selfish) he was going to make sure Yuri and he spent this time together.

Noticing they all seemed to have slowed in their movements for the moment, he slightly stumbled in, careful not to bump anything, well nothing except those intended.

He slumped his upper body against Yuri’s back and hung his head over the young man’s shoulder, staring down into the sink in front of them. He noticed Yuri’s glasses were left on the window sill nearby to keep them away from the soapy water.

“Yuuuuuri” he wasn’t really whining, Victor Nikiforov doesn't whine, he just… nags… occasionally, he thought (ignoring the memory of Yakov yelling at him that he whined more than Makkachin when Yakov refused him food, Victor would never do this).

He felt Yuri tense under the weight of the extra body but made no move to discourage him, continuing to clean dishes.

It made his heart swell every time Yuri remained comfortable when subjected to Victor’s more… european habit, of being touchy. 

He wasn't sure he could love this man more than he already did, he was so kind and genuine, even if at first he was a genuine fanboy. He would never forget how Yuri had stole his heart simply by dancing with him, with all his impulsiveness and yearning uninhibited thanks to the alcohol. Victor had never expected to be swept off his feet. Yet, here he had put his career on hold and traveled across the world, just to find the young Japanese man who had danced with him like there was nothing better than sharing the same music as their hearts beat in time.

And here he was real and loving and beautiful.

And not feeding Victor.

 

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuriiiiiiiii”, he leaned to one side so he was further over yuri’s shoulder and could see his face.

A gentle smile on his lips and light pink dusting his cheeks, he just kept on working, deliberately ignoring him.

Victor inwardly cursed this man’s ability to make his heart flutter. 

Cuteness might win him points but Victor was **going** to win breakfast. Without hesitation, he stuck his hand into the soapy water in front of them, and brought it back up wet and covered in a mass of soap bubbles. He could see Yuri’s eyes widen slightly and the smile struggling to stay in place against the laughter that was clear on the rest of his face. He still didn't meet Victor’s eye.

Victor lifted his hand and brought it close enough to wipe some of the bubbles into Yuri’s nose.

Pulling his hand away again, he could see his brown eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth where pressed against his lower lip in a full blown grin.

Once he opened his eyes, he looked at Victor and was slightly taken aback by the intensity of the loving expression that consumed Victors features so much that his eyes were slightly lidded and he was barely even smiling. Yuri’s blush deepened.

Then **he turned away again** , returning to the dishes in the sink.

 

For barely a second Victor’s expression morphed to one of absolute betrayal, before he lifted his hand still dripping and covered in bubbles and dragged it from Yuri’s forehead over his hair.

“GAAH” he shrieked. Shoving Victor off his shoulder and stepping back from the sink, his head dripping water down all sides. He quickly wiped his hands slowly and heavily up his face to keep the soapy water out of his eyes, before shaking them off.

“Oh stop messing around with him and get yourselves something to eat” Yuri’s mother chirped in happily from behind. The teasing lilt in her voice making it clear she had entered just in time to see Victors triumph, making him grin.

“Theres some left over katsudon in the fridge” This got Viktor's attention, as he made his way over the the fridge (not that he had any intention of sharing).

“What are you thinking Hiroko, Yuri had it only two nights ago. Are you trying to ruin Victor’s star pupil?” Toshio mockingly suggested, as Yuri’s mother shrugged him off, grinning and picked up some dishes before leaving again.

“I’m Victor’s only pupil” Yuri scoffed, shaking out his hair with his hands, then smoothing it back to keep any water left away from his face.

“Ah HA. What about the last of Yuri’s pirozski?” Victor called his head buried in the fridge “Our little Russian fairy might end up a baker, you never know” Victor pulled his head out with an open paper bag in his hand.

He looked over at Yuri hoping for confirmation but was met unexpectedly with the sight of Yuri’s hair slicked back messily, vaguely resembling the style for his Eros routine, and his arms propped up on the bench behind him as he lent back (how does anyone look that seductive by accident, damn this man).

His blush, stronger than he was comfortable with, meant Yuri already had the upper hand. But he be damned if he was gonna give Yuri a reason to eat that katsudon, Yuri was in great shape (he could tell very clearly right now) and he wasn't going to let anything ruin that.

Not understanding the cause of Victor’s suddenly lost expression, Yuri looked on confused at Victor’s hasty movements. He pulled a pirozski out of the bag and placed one end in his mouth, put his hand on his head and propped his elbow against the closed fridge door, facing Yuri and leaning his body and suggestively raising his eyebrow.

The deliberately seductive pose aimed at Yuri made him blush heavily and his heart race, all at once realising what he must have done. He tried to turn away dismissively, crossing his arms, leaning his butt against the bench instead. But it was too late, Victor had seen the blush that spread from his cheeks to his ears and knew he would win.

Yuri kept looking away stubbornly, as he heard Victors footsteps cross the kitchen towards him, and he turned redder still.

He knew how close Victor was, he needed glasses, that didn't mean he had zero peripheral vision.

He felt a rough texture as the opposite end of a pirozski was pressed gently against his cheek.

Then Victor angled his head more in front of Yuri’s face a pressed the pirozski against his lips, firmer this time. He turned just enough to face him only to find Victor had him pinned with a hand firmly holding the edge of the bench either side of Yuri. 

As he shyly looked up into Victor’s grinning eyes he decide there was no other way out of this so he parted his lips enough to take a tiny bite of the pirozski.

Victor looked slightly disappointed and pressed it against his lips again more insistently. So Yuri took a proper bite but before he could pull it away, Victor bit down on his side leaving the rest of the pirozski to be held by Yuri this time who, unprepared, nearly dropped it between them.

Yuri wasn’t given a second chance, Victor just kept eating his way (very slowly) closer to him.

Trying to concentrate on anything except Victors lips, he thought how odd is was that they were basically playing the pocky game with actual food, let alone something so inappropriately big, this might actually take long enough for Yuri to defeat his deep blush.

Victor seemed to have the same train of thought and simply held the pirozski in his mouth again, so they were once again sharing it, only much closer now due to how much he’d eaten. However, he then started to lean forward, pushing Yuri backwards over the sink.

Yuri lowered his arms from where they had been crossed to regain his balance by grabbing the edge of the bench next to Victor’s hands, but he continued to lean them both further and further back.

Yuri started to lose his balance again and involuntarily lifted his arms to grab Victor’s (secure and strong) shoulders. 

Their bodies we now pressed together, Yuri’s trapped between Victor and the bench. His heart was beating so fast, he came close to fainting when he realised that the speed of his own heartbeat was accompanied, by another thumping against his chest just as fast as his. He tried to remain as composed as he could while Victor’s eyes crawled over his skin, watching everything down to his neck go red.

With what little self control Victor had left (after noticing how tempting Yuri was when he was completely defenceless) he winked. Viktor burned into his memory the way Yuri’s eyes widened even more in shock, which at some point shifted to shy desperateness at their proximity, before finally biting into the pirozski again and pulling away (washing his brain clean of thoughts that do not belong in a family kitchen) chirping through the food in his mouth with complete innocence as be backed away 

“Thanks for breakfast Yuri” before practically skipping out of the room.

 

How long had he not been breathing for? Once he got his senses back Yuri was glad to note that his dad must have left the room some time ago.

How long was that exactly? About to walk to the dining room to check the clock, but after trying to take one step, he decided his legs were too unreliable right now. The others had apparently left them alone instead of telling them to the get a room so at least it was past the busy time.

Then he heard it, that condemning sound. A tiny, tiny squeak before the thud of the kitchen door closing the smallest bit, followed by a soft consistent thudding from the next room.

\---  ---  ---

Bonus:

Yuri definitely did not chase after the triplets, steal the phone and delete the video. And definitely didn't send it to himself first just to see.

He also **definitely** didn't watch it in his room and go completely red all over again.

\---  ---  ---

Extra Bonus:

The triplets didn't run into Victor, who wasn't already hiding just outside Yuri’s door watching his reaction through the crack of the door with the biggest grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my writing quality is like -42 so ignore that, im lazy and have homework n stuff cos school.  
> I tired to write actually just fluffy lovey dovey stuff in thought form and shock horror it turned into teasing because i have no actual selfcontrol and no idea how to direct my writing XD  
> This actually did not turn out at all like intended
> 
> Edit: so this is still aweful but i decided to fix it a little and why the hell wasn't this properly beta'd oops


End file.
